LOST
by iLOVEJohnnycade
Summary: Demi's a Soc and when her Famous parents get killed in an Auto wreck Demi gets put into her abusive Aunt Molly's house. She decides to run away.She meets Johnny in the lot. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy:D

I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS

I just Own Demi. No, not Demi Moore, Demi Hawkins.

Demi's POV

"UGH, I broke a nail because of that stupid rope thingy!" I said pouting while everyone started to laugh. I was imitating this stupid popular girl who thinks she's all that. Well, Im popular but not like preppy popular. My dad's an actor and my Mom owns a restaurant, so im also rich. People call me and my friends Socs. They are two types of people in Tulsa The socs( aka the rich kids) and the Greasers (the poor kids)

I don't really believe in any of that crap, but I play along with it.

I was in my 9th period class, P.E, I SUCK at P.E. Im not the Althletic type.

"Come on Demi you can make it!" chanted everyone below me. I was climbing this rope for P.E I was barely at the middle , more than other popular girls can ever do.

"I don't think I can make it" I moaned

"Don't push your self, Demi; you can come down if you want"

And so I did.

"It's okay, Demi, you did your best" said this girl who was not popular

"Eww! A non-popular talked to you Demi, how could you put up with that!" said another popular. I just rolled my eyes and walked to the girls locker room,

WALKING HOME

Both my Parents were working, so I ended up walking home.

I was about to pass a couple of Greasers. I had to admit I was abit nervous. Greasers don't like Socs at all and I was all alone and from what I hear they carry switch blades. EEK!

So I started walking faster as I passed them

Some guy whistled at me

"Woot look at the Soc go, I wonder why she's walking cuz it must be hard to actually_ walk _for a _Soc_." I had it "Look why don't ya'll just leave me alone, you bunch of low lives.

"Why don't cha make me, lil girlie?"

"Well maybe I will"

"Dal, leave her alone" said a guy who was sorta cute. He was tan and from what it looked like he recently got beat up. He wore a jean jacket and jeans.

"Stay out of this Johnny"

"Dal , you cant tell me what to do." He said.

Obviously this so called Dal , which I supposed was sort for Dallas, chose to listen to Johnny cuz he said to me:

"You better get going, lil girl, before I change my mind."

I was afraid, but I didn't show it. I held my head high and continued walking home.

HOME

I was beat. I went to the refrigerator, took out a soda, laid down on the couch, and turned on the T.V

An hour has passed. I better get started on my homework

Another hour passed. where were my parents?

And before I knew it, it was 8 o'clock "Where the heck are my parents?" I thought and called them. None would answer. I called the restaurant that my mom owned. The waiter said that she left hours ago. I called Francis Ford Coppola, the director my father was currently playing for. He said that he also left ages ago to pick up my mom. I was getting nervous so I turned on the T.V

This was a mistake. Cuz I saw an auto wreck.

"_The famous actor and his wife has died."_

I fainted.

When I got up I wasn't at my house. I was at the hospital for some reason.

"The young lady woke up!" said some Doctor. "um where am i?" "Your at the hospital." "I knew that, but _why_ am I here?"

Then a policeman came in

"um, im sorry to tell you this, Ms but your parents were recently killed in an auto wreck," I began to cry "I know this is tough for you, losing both your parents on the same day" then some nurse came over and gave me a hug. Even if I didn't know her I hugged her. I pretended that the lady was my mom and that this was all just some horrible nightmare.

"So your going to have to live with your aunt molly

"NO!" I said shocked "not her, you cant make me go to live with her. I'd rather live in a hotel. "Another thing that I needed to tell you, Ms, that your parents didn't leave you any money. They've went broke." This made me faint again. The next thing I knew I was in some room. "oh no.." I moaned, I knew who's house this was, my abusive Aunt Molly. She used to beat me when I was little and when my parents would come to get me, my aunt would tell them that I had an accident and that that's why I had a lot of bruises. Accident my ass.

I knew I had to get outta there.

I slowly opened the window of my room, gathered my stuff, and climbed out. I ran and I ran and I ran till I got to this place. It had a old car sofa and a fire place. I'll stay here I thought and sat down on the sofa. The I began to cry again, cuz I remembered about what happened to my parents. I cried myself to sleep.

Johnny's POV

I was limping. I didn't want to disturb the Curtis's again. I already went to their house yesterday. My freaken dad beated me –again- I was heading toward the lot. I thought that I could stay there for the night, but when I got there, I found that there was someone already there. The same girl we saw after school. "What's a Soc doing here?" I thought curiously but my leg gave way and I collapsed. I tried to get up but I couldn't. So I just stayed there and fell asleep.

Demi's POV

When I woke up, I saw some guy laying down on the ground. The same guy I saw yesterday after school. The one that I thought was cute. I heared him whimper. I couldn't help but sigh. He _was_ really cute. Oh my gosh, something's wrong with his leg! So that's why he's whimpering.. I better help him. I got down and took out my First aid kit, I took out alcohol, and a rag. "this should help for now.." I mumbled as I gently took some alcohol and a cotton ball and I pressed it against his humungous and deep bruise. He hissed "ow! What are you doing!?" he scrambled away from me

"Disinfecting your bruise" I said simply

"Why would you want to help a Greaser."

"Listen, do you want me to help you or not?" I was getting annoyed cause he thinks I give a damn about the Greaser-Soc thing.

"How do I know that your actually are going to help me"

"Im not an alien from outer space who's going to laser you"

I said

He laughed a bit

"Fine…..but that stuff hurts, man"

"Do I look like a man to you"

"im sorry, its just that uh, I don't usually talk to girls that often"

"I was only kidding, dude" I said smiling at him

I wrapped the rag around his leg

"Well there you go" I said "that should help you for a while , but I think your parents or doctor should look at it." Then I remembered. I started to cry again "hey, whats the matter?" he said as he scooted closer to me. "why are ya crying?" I explained about what happened to me yesterday "aww im sorry," he said and he hugged me. It felt a bit awkward but it was comforting. "My parents are abusive" he said looking at his leg. I gasped "Your _parents_ did that to you!?" "Yeah" "aww im sorry" I said "Its okay, I've learned to live with it"

"Well let me introduce myself. Im Demi" I said and I smiled at him "whats your name?" "Johnny" "Oh I absolutely _love_ that name" I said smiling wide. It was true.

"thanks" he said smiling

Johnny's POV

This girl is definitely not what a girl Soc usually acts. There usually rude and they think that there Queens or something and that everyone else was there slaves. But this girl was different. She was kind and gentle

Why am I thinking about her that way. She's probably only 12 or something.

Just then the gang came in

"What the Fudge did you do to Johnnycakes?!" said Dal angrily at the girl

"Yeah!" said Pone

"I helped him," said Demi simply

"helped him my butt look at him!" said Two-bit

"Guys, shes telling the truth my folks did this to me"

"really?" said Soda disbelievingly

"Yeah" I said and I began to feel odd. I ended up fainting

Ponyboys POV

"You guys, Johnnycakes fainted!" I said and I kneeled beside him "We gotta take him back to our house" "Yeah" said Darry. I looked at the girl who strangely looked hurt. I thought that maybe we should invite her over too.

"Hey um, would you like to come with?"

"Yeah!" said the others, smiling at the girl

"Sure!" she said shyly

and off we went to me and my brothers house.

Johnny's POV

I woke up feeling slightly Dizzy again, and to my astonishment, Demi was there!

"Johnnycake is awake!!"

screamed Two-bit. Then everyone in the gang came to surround me

"Boy oh boy Johnny, your parents are ticking me off."

"Yeah lets go get those son of a "

"Guys Guys no they'll actually kill me if you guys show up there"

I explained

"They wont get to unless we kill them first" said Two-bit. I know I shouldn't be standing up for my parents because the way that they treat me, but I just don't know why I do. It feels weird when someone else talks about my parents that way. Its probably cause I keep wishing that thay'd change there minds and take me back…

"No."

I said simply. I knew that the gang understood. Everyone knew my feelings about my parents, so they stopped talking about it. Darry went to get some stuff to heal my wound and I looked over at Demi she was hugging her feet on the floor looking a bit confused and left out. So I took all my energy and went to lay on the other side of the couch where she was leaning on. "Hey have I met you before?" I said teasingly and she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own the Outsiders.**

**Okay this chapter is dedicated to **lily-james-jon-alanna **because I wasn't going to write this chapter, cause like i got no reviews except for this stinky one, until I saw that lily- James- Jon- alanna Alerted my Story :D so yeah.**

**Everyone's POV**

"**Are you okay Demi? You look kinda pale."**

"**I thought you didn't know me" Demi said smiling at Johnny**

"**Very funny now seriously" Johnny said, weakly"**

"**You know very well what" Demi yelled, that made everyone stare at me**

"**Im sorry" I said to everyone "I just kinda need to be alone right now" Demi said and she ran out crying.**

"**Emotional ever?" said Two-bit**

"**Shut it Two-bit" Johnny said and he ran after Demi , limping still**

**Demi ran and ran and ran until she reached the spot she met Johnny. She sat down, hugged her knees and cried**

**Johnny reached Demi and sat down next to her. His leg hurting more than ever.**

"**Demi…you have to stop thinking about it"**

"**How can I stop thinking about it!?" she yelled and stood up. She added**

"**How would you feel if your parents were gone and there's no one to give you advice or hug you when your sad or got stood up or got dumped! How would you feel if you've got no real friends to look after you!? How would you feel if you've got no where to go!?"**

**Johnny winced. "I do know" he said and looked down at his shoes**

"**What?" Demi said.**

"**You heard me" Johnny said "I do know how it feels, everything you said, except for the friends bit"**

**This made Demi puzzled "But you have parents, they beat you sometimes, but they're there."**

"**You don't understand" Johnny said as his voice rose "They don't only beat me when there drunk. My ma ignores me except when she's mad then she screams at me and my pa beats me every time he see's me!" Demi felt horrible "Im sorry" she said, she was still crying but she sat down again and hugged her knees**

"**Don't be" Johnny said and sat down next to Demi once again. "Im sorry that I yelled" "So am I" she said. Johnny gave her a hug "thanks, I really needed that" Demi said and Johnny smiled at her. "If you ever need anyone to give you advice or hug you when your sad, ill be here for you" "Aww Johnny, your too kind" said Demi smiling at Johnny. "So I guess we have a lot in common" said Demi, laughing a bit. "Yeah" said Johnny also laughing a bit. "Hey, Demi is Demi short for something?" said Johnny. Demi wondered what made him ask that but she answered "Yeah it's short for Demitria Rose may" "Oh I see" "Yeah, it a bit long so I tell people to call me Demi." Johnny nodded "And is Johnny short for Jonathan or something?" "Yep" Then Demi noticed that Johnny ran out after her when his leg was still badly injured "Johnny, your leg!" "Its okay it aint hurtin" he lied. "are you sure, I mean I can help you get back to that place you took me" "Naw seriously, I just stay here" Johnny yawned and stretched, he did that on purpose so that one hand would be hugging her. He wondered if Demi would think that he was being forward but all she did was lay her head on his shoulder.**

**She also yawned and before we knew it, we both fell asleep.**

**IN THE MORNING**

**Demi woke up and saw that Johnny was still asleep. She noticed that it was Monday. "Oh my gosh, Johnny were going to be late for school!" she said while shaking Johnny awake. "Okay okay im awake" he said. We stood up and started running towards the Curtis house. "Wait Johnny", I said before we entered "I don't know these people very well, what if they don't want me to come in" "don't worry, they know me so they'll accept you." "Okay if you say so" Demi said and they went in through the door.**

"**Hey Johnnycakes" said everyone**

"**Johnny, lay down for a sec and let me put some medicine on that leg of yours so it wont hury while your at school." Said Darry "Okay fine" said Johnny and he laid down.**

"**Everyone, this is Demi, remember her?"**

"**Yeah" said the Gang**

"**That's Two-bit" Demi smiled at him and he smiled back. "That's Ponyboy" she smiled and he waved "That's Steve" she smiled and he smiled "That's dally" she smiled and he nodded "I remember you, your that" "shh!" Johnny kicked Dally with his other foot and whispered "don't tell no know that she's a soc, kay Dal?" He nodded "That's Soda" I smiled and he came up to me and gave me a hug "Alright alright alright" said Johnny a bit jealously "and Darry is the nurse here" Soda said and Darry said "Watch your mouth Coca cola." Then Soda said to Demi "you can change in the bathroom if your going to school Demi"**

"**Oh my god!" I exclaimed and everyone looked at me "I completely forgot about my stuff! I left it at the lot and it wasn't there yesterday" "Socs probably took it" said Two-bit "I doubt it cause I was a Soc" this statement startled everyone "You're a Soc?" said Pony "Yeah" I said causally "Why are you hanging out with Greasers then?- Oh wait now I remember you! You're that Soc we saw yesterday!" Johnny groaned.**

"**Well to tell ya'll the truth im not really a Soc anymore…" "Why" said Two-bit. Tears started to fill up in Demi's eyes. Soda changed the subject "Well I have some clothes that don't fit me anymore, you could use them if you like" Demi smiled and nodded "okay" in a small voice. Soda went to get the clothes, then came back and handed them to Demi "here you go" said Soda and Demi replied a small "thank you" and went to the bathroom. "Johnny why is Demi not a Soc anymore" asked Steve. Johnny wondered whether to tell him or not. He decided that Demi wouldn't be mad, so he told them "wow" said Pony "well be nice to her, don't worry Johnny" said Darry. Then Demi came out. We all chuckled "yeah yeah I know I look dorky" Demi had her long wavy hair down, was wearing Soda's old clothes which were way **_**way**_** to big on her. So big that she had to fold the sleeves back-7 times- and was wearing Pony's old shoes which were much too big and made her look like a clown. "Come on! We gotta go to school!" "Okay see ya'll later!" said Pony, Johnny and Dally. Dally went to go with his other friends "he never really goes to school, usually ditches it" said Pony to Demi. She nodded "but he sometimes goes, just for fun" "yeah I have him in some of my classes" Said Demi to Ponyboy. She was dreading going to school, for she thought that the Socs would give her a hard time, and boy was she right.**


End file.
